The Perfomring Arts Boarding School of Paris 2
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Well this is just a revamp of my first story. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy are at the boarding school for dancing, singing, producing, and so much more. So read and tell me what you think.


Prologue

Yumi's P.O.V.

Let me start by saying that I'm not like other people. I'm not normal. My mom says I'm special edition, but I don't believe her. I talk on a different level, act on a different level, and I basically live on another level. Whether that's good or bad you decide. Music is my passion. So I guess going to the Performing Arts School of Paris is awesome. I suppose, getting away from my arguing not so rich parents is also cool. Oh yeah did I mention that my new adopted sister is going too? Oops. But yeah, here's my story:

Chapter 1:

"Are you girl's girl ready to go?" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah I guess." I answered.

"Are you nervous?" Aelita, my uh sister, questioned.

"Nope." I answered not letting on how nervous I actually was.

"Well I am." She told me looking fragile.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Wear your heart on your sleeve like that?"

"I don't really know Yumi. I've always been like this I guess." She answered tugging at her bubblegum pink hair.

"Let's go girls." My dad boomed.

"That's our cue." I whispered as we grabbed our things.

We quickly made our way downstairs.

"Oh my oldest baby and my newest baby are leaving." my mom said quietly tearing up.

"Cut it out." My dad snapped.

Aelita hugged my mom first then me.

"Take care of her Yumi. It may not feel like it but she is your sister." Mom whispered in my ear.

"You're going to make them late." Dad called.

"Bye you two. And you get out bastard." My mom insulted.

Aelita and I quickly left the house before they started yelling again.

We hurried and placed our things in the car.

"We need to have some ground rules.: he cleared his throat. "No boys Yumi."

"Dad first I'm sixteen and what about Aelita?"

"first I don't care if you were twenty-six, no boys. And second Aelita's the innocent one.

"Whatever." I muttered leaning against the window.

I mentally jumped for joy when we got to the airport.

"Bye Dad love you." I said quickly when the hug ended.

"You too Yumi. And you also Aelita." He replied hugging Aelita.

"I'll see you in a couple of months." The pinkette called happily.

"And Yumi, don't forget your tradition." He whispered.

"I won't."

Aelita and I walked away and started boarding the plane. She got the aisle seat I took the middle.

"Hey." A husky voice filled the air.

I looked up to see a handsome brunette standing in the aisle.

"Hi." I greeted quietly.

"Hello." Aelita greeted happily.

"Is this seat 206?"

"Yeah." I checked.

"Okay because this is my seat too." He replied locking eyes with me.

Aelita and I stood up and let him get the window seat.

"Thanks. I'm Ulrich Stern."

"I'm Yumi Ishiyama."

"Aelita Stones-Ishiyama."

He gave another cute smile before pulling out his I-Pod.

"You listen to the All American Rejects?" I asked surprised.

"Uh, yeah. Do you?" He asked curiously.

"No." I quickly shook my head. "I prefer something like Coldplay. I don't like the All American Rejects."

"What's wrong with the All American Rejects?" Aelita asked.

"That's what I want to know."

I'm not saying anything's wrong with them. I'm just saying I don't like them and they're not as good as Coldplay."

Aelita shrugged and dropped it while Ulrich's eyes blazed with fire.

"I disagree." Ulrich shook his head. "The Rejects are better than Coldplay on their worst day. You can't be hater and not appreciate their talent."

"Well Stern I agree to disagree. Coldplay always have and always will be better than your Rejects." I crossed my arms across my chest grinning.

"Well Ishiyama it's apparent that I am going to have to show you real music. But for the sake of conversation, can you prove that Coldplay is better than the Rejects?"

"Of course." I smiled. "Here's how we'll determine it. I'll listen to one of the Rejects' songs and you listen to one Coldplay song. Then we'll compare and contrast everything about them. Deal?"

"Deal." He agreed.

I reached down and grabbed my I-Pod. I looked back up blushing to see Ulrich's eyes on mine.

"What?" I questioned self conscious.

"Um, nothing." He shrugged blushing, looking away. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I answered not looking up from my I-Pod.

"Do you happen to go to the Performing Arts Boarding School of Paris?"

I jerked my head up. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I'm going to go there and you just look and act like a musician."

"That's awesome." I replied softly.

I gently brushed my fingers across Ulrich's, reaching for his I-Pod.

"Can I see this?"

"Go ahead." He handed it over also taking my I-Pod.

We sat in silence listening to our rival songs.

Ulrich suddenly leaned closer and his breath ticking my ear. "The Rejects are so much better."

I shook my head trying to ignore his husky voice. "Coldplay is definitely better."

"They have better lyrics." He argued pulling back.

"Coldplay has better instrumentals."

The Rejects are more open and free. They're American."

"Coldplay is just as free and open. Coldplay is British and British accents are amazing."

"The All-American Rejects are very amazing." He said in a fake British accent.

"How about a draw?" I offered, my cheeks flushed from laughing.

"You give in all ready Ishiyama and I thought you were feisty." He said playfully.

"I am, but you made me laugh so you're alright." I amended.

"I'm glad." He smiled as he laid back peacefully in his chair. "I think we landed."

I turned towards my right to ask Aelita a question to see she wasn't there.

"She's walking back over here now. She was talking to the two blonds over there." Ulrich answered.

"Thanks."

"Hey." Aelita greeted taking her seat.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Well since you two were in your own little world I went and started talking to some boys our age. And guess what?"

"let me guess. They're going to the same school as us.:

"How did you know?"

"Ulrich is too."

"Aw, awesome." She smirked.

"Yeah." I looked down blushing.

"How about we all go to dinner then?"

"Sure." I answered.

"Cool." Ulrich agreed.

"Okay." Aelita smiled.

We stood up as we grabbed our bags.

"Boo!" A voice screamed as I fell into a body.

I looked up to find myself in Ulrich's arms.

"S-sorry." I stuttered moving away.

"It's fine."

I turned back to find Aelita and the two blonds giggling.

"I usually punch people for surprising me like that." I threatened.

"Chill. We're just having some fun." The purple clad boy told me. "I'm Odd."

"I figured that much out." I rolled my eyes.

"That's my name." He explained.

"That suits you. Yumi."

"I'm Ulrich."

"And I'm Jeremy." The other blond said timidly.

"Yes, now that we all know each other let's go eat." Odd clapped.

"We all muttered but followed.

"I want pizza." Aelita announced going to her destination.

After we al got our food we sat at an empty table.

"Is everyone going to a hotel tonight?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

"Then why don't we all just book a huge suite to save the time and the space?"

"Good idea. We should." Odd agreed.

"We can do that, right Yumi?" Aelita questioned.

"Yeah, sure."

"That's fine." Jeremy responded.

We all quietly finished eating and stood up.

"There's a nice hotel across the street." Aelita pointed.

We walked across the street and checked in.

"Okay here's what it is. They have the presidential suite. And it's the biggest. They're three rooms and a bathroom. How are we going to do it?" Ulrich explained.

"Aelita and I can share a room." I told them. "What about the boys?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Odd suggested.

They played and Jeremy and Odd are sharing a room.

"Hey." Ulrich smiled to me as we jogged up the stairs.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Are you excited?"

"About the school? I guess I am." Answering I looked down.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're not like other girls. You're special."

I blushed before looking away.

"You are." He whispered kissing my cheek.

I gave another smile before we went to our own rooms.

"Tell me." Aelita commanded shaking my shoulders.

"What?"

"About you and Ulrich." She squealed.

I instantly blushed. "Nothing."

"Oh there is something. You two have chemistry together."

"Go to bed Aelita. You're acting crazy and it's getting late." I swatted her with a pillow.

"Whatever you say." She chimed.

Aelita and I climbed into our own beds.

"Goodnight."

"Night Yumi." She said quietly before I heard her soft snoring.

I tossed and turned for about two hours before getting out of bed. Quietly I slipped out of my room and onto the balcony.

"What's up?" A familiar voice asked.

I jumped and turned to see Ulrich sitting on one of the chairs.

"I couldn't sleep." I answered sitting beside him.

"Me either." He admitted.

Ulrich gently placed in my hands his I-Pod and an ear bud.

"You can pick the song.:

"Thanks." I said grateful.

I scrolled down until I found "Airplanes" by B.O.B. and Hayley Williams. I quietly started singing before Ulrich joined in.

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars<strong>  
><strong>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Can we pretend that airplanes<strong>  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars<strong>  
><strong>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<strong>

**Yeah**  
><strong>I could use a dream or a genie or a wish<strong>  
><strong>To go back to a place much simpler than this<strong>  
><strong>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'<strong>  
><strong>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<strong>  
><strong>And all the pandemonium and all the madness<strong>  
><strong>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<strong>  
><strong>And when you're staring at that phone in your lap<strong>  
><strong>And you hoping but them people never call you back<strong>  
><strong>But that's just how the story unfolds<strong>  
><strong>You get another hand soon after you fold<strong>  
><strong>And when your plans unravel<strong>  
><strong>And they sayin' what would you wish for<strong>  
><strong>If you had one chance<strong>  
><strong>So airplane airplane sorry I'm late<strong>  
><strong>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<strong>  
><strong>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight<strong>  
><strong>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night<strong>

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars<strong>

**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**  
><strong>Can we pretend that airplanes<strong>  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars<strong>  
><strong>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<strong>

**Somebody take me back to the days**  
><strong>Before this was a job, before I got paid<strong>  
><strong>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank<strong>  
><strong>Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway<strong>  
><strong>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it<strong>  
><strong>But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant<strong>  
><strong>I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes<strong>  
><strong>Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days<strong>  
><strong>Before the politics that we call the rap game<strong>  
><strong>And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape<strong>  
><strong>And back before I tried to cover up my slang<strong>  
><strong>But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray<strong>  
><strong>So can I get a wish to end the politics<strong>  
><strong>And get back to the music that started this sh-t<strong>  
><strong>So here I stand and then again I say<strong>  
><strong>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes<strong>

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars<strong>  
><strong>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<strong>  
><strong>Can we pretend that airplanes<strong>  
><strong>In the night sky<strong>  
><strong>Are like shooting stars<strong>  
><strong>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<strong>

"Is there a reason you don't sleep at night?" Ulrich asked curiously.

I looked down at my hands before answering, "My parents usually argue very loudly at night.:

"Is that how you got into music?"

"Pretty much." I shrugged.

"You don't deserve that."

"How would you know?" I snapped, tears filling my eyes.

"Because," He paused taking my hand in his. "You're an amazing person. You may be tough on the outside but you're hurt on the inside."

"Don't do that."

"Do what? Tell you the truth?"

"You don't know anything about me." I snapped again.

"We can change that though." He gently wrapped his arms around my waist.

I slowly crumbled letting the tears fall.

"Shh." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! I am finally finished. I have been wanting to do this for a while and finally got around to it. So yeah let me know what you think. Especially if you read the fist version. The next chapter is on the way, but I need reviews first though.<strong>


End file.
